latromafandomcom-20200213-history
Loa
"Oh right..food.." — Loa '''in PlanetAFL Fionna William is an Arcane magic user created by tortox for the Deviant Universe. She made her debut during the Omega Rising 2012 event but has been present within the lore of the Deviant Universe since Maximum Destruction in 2010. Biography Loa is a young woman with Lavender hair, glowing purple eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Loa is first introduced with long curly hair, wearing a blue shirt with black yoga pants. Upon becoming a part of the superhero community, she started to wear more symbolic clothing. She currently wears a black uniform with a sorceress hat. Her fabric is elastic and is resistant to cold temperatures. She also keeps a diamond shaped Amethyst on her chest, black gloves to protect against Arcane burns and a pair of tin black boots that prevents losing her footing on her own ice spells. Powers & Abilities Loa has merely complete knowledge of magic. From the origin of magic, to it's uses. She studied all the different aspects and sub-aspects of magic and by doing so, gained a complete understanding of Thaumaturgy. Loa masters '''Arcane magic. Arcane is known in the universe as the energy symbolizing Order, to make something out of nothing. High ranking wizards describes Arcane as being raw magical energy, which has been channeled through space itself. In order to cast spells, every mage needs to borrow its energy from a source, arcane is said to originate from everywhere as it is the building block for all other types of magic. Arcane is a complex art to master as it overpowers foes but often leave the users exhausted and sometimes addicted to it. However the benefits are quite astonishing. The raw potential of Arcane is limited to the user's skills and imagination. Loa also uses Frost magic, but uses it mostly for defensive spells as Arcane lacks solid defensive abilities. She uses Ice magic to slow down her foes and hinder their movements while mixing her more devastating Arcane spells to do more damage. The Arcane magical abilities she possesses allows her brain to react faster, creating quick reaction times and impressive reflexes. They call it "Arcane Cerebral stimulation", and it boost Loa's brain considerably, making her resolve problems faster and allows her brain cells to regenerate if they were to be damaged. This also removes the necessity to hold a spellbook. Her Arcane abilities allows Loa to sense the powers of a human with special abilities, she can only confirm if someone has powers or not, she can't get any extra details without invading their minds. Loa can peak into others minds, she can enter in her own conscience as well by using astral travel. Allowing communication, the removal of many mind effects and information gathering. ---- Known Tier 1 Spells: Here is a small fraction of the list of common spells Loa possesses and that has been seen in fights. The first tier of incantations are forgiving in magic energy consumption and usually gets the job done. Known Tier 2 Spells: The second tier of spells are quite powerful at dealing against a single strong opponent as they require much more magic energy than normal and fall short against multiple threats. This tier focuses on seriously injuring the target. History The Sorceress known as Fionna Williams descends from a mythical family of strong wizards that has grown a liking to cause trouble around the world. Aged only of eight years old, she saw both her parents get brutally murdered by the Obsidian cult, a group of mages that uses dark and fire magic. Led by Xena Williams, Fionna's grandmother, they fearlessly pillaged communities in hopes of forcing other young talented wizards to join their group. Thanks to her family sacrifice, Fionna escaped her grandmother's grasp, however she was now alone to face them on her own. Until, she found the Magic Academy, a place of learning for growing wizards to use their gifts for the good of others. Being far too young to enter, the school took responsibility of her and trained Fionna until she could partake in the classes. Fionna then took the demonic name Loa in honor of her friend who helped her escape Xena's attack. ... Loa kept training until she reached the age of 16, she then disobeyed her teacher and went after Xena herself, confident of her new abilities. When she found out her grandmother's hideout, she learned that Xena was planning another wave of attacks on her school, fearing the worst, Loa foolishly engaged her. With little hope of defeating Xena, Loa was about to give up, however the convenient return of Tenebrus turned the tides of battle for a while. Even with an ally, the battle was difficult, that is until an Archangel from the Overworld intervened to arrest Xena for her dark rituals that threatened the balance. The Archangel greatly helped the duo defeat Xena and sent her soul screaming to the void, forever. With Xena defeated, Loa moved on and never returned to her school, instead trying to live a normal life for herself. Her friends all went into their own separate paths, while she looked for more scientific knowledge. One day, Loa learned about the Psi-Void invasion, and how a few individuals known as heroes who defeated him. She saw this as an opportunity to prove she could help others with her powers, however, shortly after, the heroes were caught in a conflict with each other known as the freedom war. Loa suddenly had second thoughts about joining them. It's only when Omega rose from the Underworld that she had to re-contact them to help humanity in a great crisis. This is when Loa started her career as a hero, and ever since, she still continues to fight for others. Even if the public see's them as freaks of nature, Loa lends her aid to those in need by using her dark powers for good.... Alternate Timelines Angel Crusher Fighting League Loa, has been transported trough space and time into a future fighting tournament composed of some of the most powerful fighters across the galaxy. Angel Crusher's Fighting League happens a thousand years into the future to a planet named "Kobar" but most commonly known as; Planet AFL. There, every fighter must fight to determine one winner and who deserves the title of champion among all the other contestants. Claiming fame and glory that will echo through the ages. Dark Future In an alternate reality in the future, Loa will faced Pixel that took over the entire world with an army of Drones and killed all of the last remaining resistance on Earth. She will team up with Tenebrus and sacrifice herself to overpower the demon, hopefully to destroy the virtual tyrant. They failed to get past the factory's gates before being killed, Tenebrus was unable to be revived in any way. Dimension Shift event When the heroic Pixel became corrupted and turned evil, it gained sway over most of Earth's technologies. It began producing Enforcer droids and machinery designed not only to combat the hero menace, but also take over Earth as well. Millions upon millions of lives were lost, along with many fellow heroes. Some still remain to fight the good fight or, at the very least, survive and escape the wrath of the tyrannical Pixel. As soon as Loa awoke, she was transported to a reddish land where no sign of civilization could be seen. Seeking answers she started exploring the mysterious land. It wasn't long until everything took a turn for the absolute worse when she got attacked by a heavily advanced Enforcer drone. Luckily, she was saved by the remaining survivors who took her to safety in their shelter, and eventually, was sent back home by her own future counterpart. Otherworld The second recorded invasion of Deathwatch's forces tripled in numbers, they struck with a vengeance as they kept a grudge since their first wave. Loa fought off the attack with many others, however, she met her own Otherworld counterpart, who was fighting Deathwatch on her own ends. Badly injured, the Otherworld native was reluctant to team up at first but through some encouragements, she agreed to help Loa and her friends. Victorious, Otherworld Loa returned to her home realm, leaving a wounded alternate version behind her. Myriad In this timeline, Loa is much younger but also has some major differences. Only 9 years old and attending the academy, she is still in the process of learning her abilities, but some people are noticing her unique power potential early, and are showing interest in recruiting her. Trivia Loa is Fionna's name in Tenebrus's tongue, or so we think. Loa used it to change her identity. It also means "Speaker" in some places.. Muriel is an angelic name that describes: 'Spirit of June'. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters